


Marry You

by chibiihealz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiihealz/pseuds/chibiihealz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested from a tumblr follower of mine, based off the Bruno Mars song "Marry You". The DFB is in Vegas for a friendly with the USA National Team. The team is enjoying a beautiful night and Lukas and Bastian want something dumb to do. So what do they do? It might have to do with a little chapel on the Boulevard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know this Little Chapel....

**Marry You**

The German national squad was in the United States for a friendly match against their former Managers team. The game was taking place in Vegas, in the newly built arena for their forthcoming MLS team. For many of the members of the team this was their first time in Vegas and had every intention of getting the most of it.

Many of the younger players, the puppies as they were known, took off into the night life with Thomas Müller at the helm. Thankfully Manuel Neuer was following his boyfriend so that gave new Käptain, Bastian Schweinsteiger a bit of relief - though not much. At least nothing illegal or completely immoral wouldn't be committed. He hoped, anyway.

For some of the older players, they stayed around the casinos to gamble away a small portion of their fortunes. Bastian got drunk and restless rather quickly. Quicker than Lukas could have ever envisioned. This was probably due to the fact that Bastian had gambled away ten grand without really thinking. Maybe poker just wasn't his thing. He made the decision to take the walk along the strip. Lukas didn't care what they did, honestly, so long as he could be with his Basti.

How Bastian finally convinced Lukas to drink was beyond him. His divorce with Monika was now official. That's it. Lukas needed to just shut his mind off for one reckless night of his life. He had gained it, hadn't he?  He is 29 now. Married with a son at a very young age. He's been a world champion. He had never done anything truly crazy in his life. Too much was at stake to risk it. Only this was Vegas- the one place where the wildest nights could commence and never speak of it once more. This was the spot where Prince Harry played strip poker and photographed naked wasn't it? If a prince of bloody England could have a wild night, then so could he. Not like there was anything life changing that he could honestly do. He was with Bastian after all. Not Thomas. Yes this was a great idea.

The pair walked down the strip, sharing a bottle of some kind of expensive whiskey a very drunk sweeper keeper had given them before taking off yet again with his equally trashed lover and a group of youngsters in tow. Mario and Marco were practically making out with one another in the streets while Erik, Cristof and the twins eagerly for what Adventures Thomas had planned for them. It was midnight, but the world around them was anything but asleep.

 

"Maybe..." Lukas hiccupped pointing in the direction that Thomas and the others had gone, staggering as he walked, "they have the right idea."

Bastian laughed loudly, maybe a little too loud, "are you mad? They're probably going to get arrested!"

Lukas had a drunken arm around the back of Bastian's neck and took another gulp of the burning liquid of awesomeness. "It's a beautiful night. We need something dumb to do!"

Bastian rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle from him and took a swig for himself, "what kind of role model would I be if I did that?"

 

"Two of your vice captains are off doing God knows what with the puppies!" Lukas argued. "Nothing we do could ever transcend them."

They walked for a bit in quiet before something caught Bastian's eyes. Just down the way was a marred by Elvis type of chapel. A young couple dressed in jeans were walking hand in hand, obviously just married. This made Bastian laugh.

"There's something dumb!" Bastian shouted, he was starting to have fun with this, even if it never got anyplace. "Come with me Luki!"

Lukas was dragged towards a hole in the wall designer clothing store. Lukas looked at his best friend in absolute disarray. Even drunk he wasn't getting the point in any of this. He was sure that Basti had officially lost his mind.

"Shopping is dumb?!" Lukas exclaimed as Bastian dragged him quite literally into the store. "We are in Vegas for fuck sakes you miststück!"

Bastian rolled his eyes, and motioned towards the sales woman, "I need two suits. The best you have got!"

"Why do we need a suit for?"

 

Bastian ignored him and forced him towards the woman with the measuring tape. It took them all of a half hour to get what they needed. Bastian had his measurements memorized. It helped that he was always modelling for Armani suits for Bayern Münichen. He was able to sneak away just long enough to hit up the high end jewellers who were just preparing to close shop for the night. It was moments like this that he was grateful to have their passports tucked into his jacket pocket. He knew Lukas was going to flip his shit when this all came to light, but it was going to be worth it. The prank of the century even. Although Bastian wouldn't admit that part of him secretly wished this wasn't a prank and that he really could do this with Lukas. The details didn't matter. Not really. He knew they could figure that out eventually, but for now - it was nice to dream.

He and Sarah had broken up right after the World Cup. He'd known it was coming. She wanted to support him through his dream. She didn't feel right leaving him beforehand, knowing he had her name engraved on his boots. It would have thrown him off and she knew it. Without his fighting spirit who knows how that finale would have ended. He was thankful that she waited even if he knew it was only a matter of time. They just wanted different things out of life. No one was bad or did anything wrong. It just wasn't there anymore.

He did his fair share of dating afterwards simply because he didn't know how to be alone. He was with Sarah for almost eight years. He dated a tennis champion and a model but ultimately decided that it was time to be alone because none of them were Sarah and none of them could ever be Lukas or even understand his friendship with his best friend. They were something alright. That line had always been blurry. It was unlikely that anything would ever change that.

 

With their new suits and jewelry tucked away hidden in Bastian's jacket the two of them exited the clothing store. Lukas, who has slightly sobered up a bit, stopped Bastian for a selfie which ended up being a more stylish recreation of their now famous selfie from the World Cup celebration.

 

"Where on earth are the two of you going dressed like that?!" That voice belonged to Mario who had escaped from their two other vice captains and their antics, "you're not getting hitched without us now are you?!"

Bastian couldn't hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks no matter how hard he tried. Marco caught this and whispered something to Mario who practically jumped up and down like a child. Lukas, unaware of his friend’s response to the question blamed the alcohol.

"Yeah, right," Lukas said with a smirk. "That's exactly what we are doing. Isn't it Basti?"

Bastian was speechless, he nodded slowly, attempting to conceal the shock. "Yeah. We decided we just couldn't hide our feelings for each other anymore. Marriage seemed like the most logical thing to do. Didn't it?"

Lukas nodded and wrapped his arm around Bastian's waist and held him close. "Mein hase. Forever and always."

 

Marco and Mario walked to either side of the pair and linked arms with them, leading them down the strip in the direction they originally came from. Bastian went to protest but soon discovered that it was pointless. Götzeus had taken over the prank with the broad understanding that it was anything but. Something had to be done now to stop this before it went too far. Lukas was drunk for the first and likely last time in his life - he would go along with it thinking it's all just a big joke but in the morning he would go insane. Right? Bastian however, couldn't find the words. His heart was taking over and with each step they took any and all reasoning he had walked out the door. He was royally screwed. He silently cursed the alcohol for messing with his sensory faculties.

"I know this little chapel on the boulevard you can go!" Mario said enthusiastically. "No one will know! They were amazing with Marco and me earlier tonight. Very discreet."

 

Suddenly, Lukas stopped dead in his tracks. Was he hearing things correctly? Judging by the grins on the faces of his two young team mates, he would have to believe that they were as serious as a heart attack about it. They had actually gotten married.

"Holy shit!" Lukas exclaimed, pulling them towards him in an embrace. "Congradu-fucking-lations!"

Bastian laughed and gave each of them a quick embrace before being dragged down the street once more, "who would have thought?"

"I always figured the two of you would be first," Marco stayed with a grin, giving his new husband with a smile. "We couldn't wait any longer. Something about tonight..."

 

Bastian glanced over at Lukas, who beamed at him in response. Bastian didn't realize that he was explaining exactly how Marco and Mario must have felt earlier that evening before getting hitched.

"Or the look in his eyes..."

"Or maybe it’s this dancing juice..." Lukas said, taking a swig of the patrón he discovered in Mario’s jacket pocket.

 

Everyone laughed again. It was so unlike Lukas to drink, but they were going to let him have this one night. At that moment tomorrow didn't matter anymore. Just tonight. They would wake up tomorrow to a disaster and break up and he knew it was the most likely response to the situation but frankly he didn't care. He was so sick and tired of being responsible and being the constant leader. It had been such a long time since he had done anything crazy or reckless. They were in Vegas after all.

"I think I want to marry you!" Lukas whispered in Bastian's ear as they walked with the couple. "Just say you do."

"I do," Bastian whispered back and kissed the top of his head.

 

Yeah, tonight would be perfect.

Someday someone would even write a song about this.

* * *

 

"Do you, Lukas Josef Podolski take Bastian Schweinsteiger as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The well-dressed minister asked as the two friends looked at each other with enough love to make anyone jealous.

Lukas looked at Bastian and couldn't help but feel complete. Maybe the whole this was absolutely crazy and there would surely be a backlash once it got out but it didn't matter. Not now at least. All that mattered was that for even just one night he didn't have to pretend anymore. He could be with the man he's loved for the last decade. His true soul mate.

"I do," and he had never said any truer words in his life.

The minister smiled at Lukas and turned his attention to the other German footballer. Marco and Mario stood just slightly off to the side as witnesses, taking the odd photograph with the promise that it wouldn't end up on Instagram or any other social media website.

"Do you Bastian Schweinsteiger take Lukas Josef Podolski as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Lukas' smile shined brighter than any star in the sky at that moment and his eyes radiated with such a pure happiness that could only be mirrored by Bastian's own.

"I do," Lukas responded with no hesitation.

"With the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husbands! You may kiss each other!"

They were both hesitant. A mixture of the reality of it all and the fact that they had never truly kissed before. They had playfully given each other pecks in the past, but never anything intimate. Normally it was Lukas, who was the offbeat one doing things, unexpected but tonight that was Bastian's job. Bastian ran his thumb down Lukas' cheek with a tender smile and slowly leaned in and brushed his lips softly over Lukas'. He went to pull away when Lukas threw his arm around Bastian's neck and kissed him with ten years of pent up emotions.

It was the most exhilarating kiss either of them had ever had in their lives. It was what true love was all about in its purest form. The world disappeared around them. They didn't hear the cheers from Marco and Mario or the cheers from the couple waiting in the main lobby. They didn't even notice the pictures being taken around them. None of it mattered. The sober discovery that awaited them in the morning didn't matter. Nothing did. Just that moment. That moment where they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore. If even just for a little while. They both feared of what tomorrow brought. They just wanted to cling to this moment forever.

Bastian Schweinsteiger and Lukas Podolski married in Vegas.

No one would ever have to know.

Except maybe the whole world.


	2. Chapter Two: Irgendwo In Der Mitte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schweinski deal with the immediate aftermath of their impulsive marriage. Will they stay together? Break up? Will the rest of the world find out? What about their futures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is based off the Silbermond song Irgendwo In Der Mitte, which means Somewhere in the Middle. The song kinda makes me think of how Bastian feels when he thinks about Lukas in this whole situation and vise versa. The song really fits the whole ordeal plus, it's just an awesome song.

**Chapter Two  
Irgendwo In Der Mitte**

Moans filled the darkness. The two men were so lost in the desire and passion that the outside world didn't exist anymore. It was just the two of them. Their bodies were then enveloped in one another that they had really become one. Lukas clawed at his husband any way he could. He desired to feel him in every conceivable way as he found himself utterly lost in a universe of sheer bliss. This was what heaven on earth was all about.

Bastian was a gentle lover. Careful and considerate. Each movement was slow in attempt to not hurt him in anyway. Missionary was perfect for this moment. It was intense and allowed them to be as close as possible. There was no need to be erotic. They would have lots of time for that.

"Oh god Basti..."

Lukas moaned as he felt Bastian's hand grip his dick tightly as he proceeded to thrust at a regular pace- moving his hand in the same steady motion. Lukas was coming undone in ways he never imagined were possible.

"Fuck... Luki...." Bastian groaned loudly, picking up his pace ever so slightly as he nibbled on Lukas' neck as he continued his motions.

"Cum for me baby," Lukas moaned, knowing he wasn't far off. "Fill me... Make me yours."

The eroticness of Lukas' voice made Bastian fall right apart. They came within seconds of each other, filling the hotel room with the intense sounds of the ultimate desire and passion – ten years in the making. Bastian gently slid out of Lukas and collapsed. He was absolutely spent. Lukas nudged his lover so he lay on his back, giving him access to cuddle into him like a pillow.

"Are you..." Bastian asked in a sleepy voice, running a tender hand down Lukas' back.

"I am perfect," Lukas muttered. "Sleep well, mein Hase."

 

* * *

 

The sun filled the room with a vengeance. Lukas moaned in protest. He wasn't ready to get up. He was very sore. All over. In places he shouldn't be sore. He opened his eyes ever so slowly. He was alone which surprised him. He always spent the night with Bastian when they had international games. He noticed the Tylenol and the glass of water sitting on the side table. He smiled, knowing there was only one person who could have done that for him.

He sat up slowly reminding himself why he never drank in his life and made a silent promise that he would never do anything like that again. Ever. He got the Tylenol and noticed a note sitting beside the glass. He promptly picked it up and immediately recognized Bastian's handwriting.

_Die Liebe besiegt alles._

"Love conquers all," Lukas whispered, dazed for a second.

 

Why would he say that? He was suddenly overcome with so much emotion and complete disarray. Was he trying to tell him something about him and Sarah, or that he should be with Monika?

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the door to the hotel room opening. He anticipated it to be Bastian. He got Mario instead. He looked like pure hell. Disheveled, stressed and just a complete mess. There was also a hint of guilt in his eyes. Guilt for what?

 

"How you feeling?" Mario asked quietly as he approached Lukas.

Lukas quickly discovered he was naked and... Sticky? _What the hell_... He covered up. He could figure it out later.

"I'm better than you apparently," Lukas said. "What's wrong?"

Mario stayed quiet for a few minutes, pacing the room. Lukas was getting anxious but knew it was probably better to let him talk on his own terms. Whatever it was - it was bugging him in a big way.

"What do you remember about last night?" His voice was serious

Lukas got a moment to focus and remember. Memories of the events the night prior began to fill his mind as his eyes grew wide.

He got very drunk. He realized that the second he woke up.

_He also just got married._

He fucking married his best friend, Basti. They were husband and... Husband.

They consummated their marriage. Which explained why he was so sore.

He had _sex_ with a _man_. His best friend. Who was his _husband_.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

He suddenly felt dizzy. What the bloody hell had he done? His feelings for Bastian were now clear as bloody day. How would Bastian react to it all? Did he know? Was that why he wasn't here? Is that why Mario looked like hell? Did Marco take the word of their own marriage poorly?

Lukas shot up at that thought and quickly fell back onto the bed. He hurt. Bad. The gasp of pain received a sympathetic look from the younger footballer.

"Your body adjusts," Mario said quietly handing Lukas his boxers and a clean Team Track Suit from his bag. "You okay?"

"Bastian..." Lukas whispered, with tears in his eyes, not ready for the rejection that he was sure was coming his way.

 

Mario's eyes smiled at him, but looked sad again just as quickly. "He's with Jogi getting pretty much reamed with Marco. Jogi isn't mad about the marriages at all. In fact, he's happy for us, it's just how it all came out."

Terror spread through Lukas like a raging flame. "Came out? Like the team right?"

Mario looked down sadly giving Lukas a chance to quickly dress. "The team knows alright. So does the rest of the world."

Lukas nearly tripped grabbing a towel so he could shower, but was caught and steadied by Mario. This was a nightmare in every sense of the word.

"How?" Lukas whispered as Mario led him towards the bathroom.

"They were careless, the two of them," he responded, turning the water on for his older team mate and then sighed. "Pictures ended up on Instagram in a drunken state of mind and as you can guess it spread like wild fire. It was their accounts. Hence why they're feeling the heat."

Lukas nodded slowly and slipped into the shower and shut the curtain. Mario propped himself on the sink and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's a mess, Poldi," the boy suddenly seemed like a child now. A scared, lonely child. "The media in Europe and even here are just tearing the four of us right apart. The things they're saying..."

"Die Liebe besiegt alles," Lukas said, repeating what he had read on the note from Bastian earlier. Suddenly the sediment made much more sense. Did that mean Bastian didn't regret it?

"What?" Mario asked, confused.

"Basti left that on a note for me this morning," Lukas hissed as water hit sensitive areas. "Basti... Does he...?"

"Regret marrying you?" Mario asked with a touch of amusement. He laughed quietly and shook his head. "Not one bit. He's completely on cloud nine despite what's happening with the press. They both are. He is scared to death to face you though."

Lukas just smiled. Bastian didn't regret being with him. Bastian wasn't leaving him. Lukas was scared to death that the media pressure would be too much for Bastian. He couldn't help but let the tears spill. Tears of sheer relief. Tears of fear. Tears of uncertainty. He heard the bathroom door open and hushed whispers. With his head under the water, he couldn't make out the voices. He shut off the water and poked his head out of the shower to see Bastian leaning against the sink, holding a towel. Lukas just stared at his husband. He looked like he had walked through hell and back again a few times. It was bad and it wasn't going to get any easier. Lukas stepped out of the shower and took the towel off Bastian and quickly dried off. Before he had a chance to wrap the towel around his waist, Bastian grabbed him and pulled him over into an embrace.

"Don't leave..." Bastian whispered, sinking his head into Lukas' neck

Lukas sighed and tightened his arms around Bastian, "I would never. I married you, remember? You're stuck with me forever. Getting one divorce is pretty standard. Two? No way, no way in hell. I'm all yours."

 

Bastian chuckled. "I was so scared you would wake up and want to break up and never talk to me again. Especially after..."

Lukas pulled away from the hug and kissed Bastian gently. "After we made love? I could do that again and again, Basti. Just maybe not right now. I'm... Sore."

Bastian's head shot up in concern, "are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Lukas shook his head and slid his boxers on, followed by the track pants. "Mario said it will take some time for my body to adjust. I will be fine soon. I'm concerned about you."

Bastian sighed heavily and walked into the bedroom area, flipping his phone across the room. Lukas was pretty sure it shattered.

"How bad is it?"

Bastian kicked a chair and spun around to face Lukas with a distraught look on his face. "It's bad. It's really, really bad. The media are saying nothing but hateful things back home. Here it's slightly better, but not much. Rumors are rampant that we won't have clubs to go back to. No clubs than no international play. We might get forced into retirement and that's before we even deal with the fans. The fans are out for blood for the most part. I was fucking stupid and uploaded a photo of us at the chapel I thought was safe and it wasn't. Someone figured it out and unless we come up with something quick, then we might be screwed Luki."

Lukas slowly nodded. "The chapel. Have they said anything?"

Bastian shook his head, "No. They've been quiet about it."

"What do we do now?" Lukas asked sitting on the edge of the bed watching as Bastian paced.

"Lay low until the press conference tonight and figure something out," Bastian stated simply.

"What about us?" Lukas asked, barely a whisper.

Bastian spun around and stared at Lukas stunned. Didn't he make it clear in the bathroom how he felt about all of this? He immediately rushed to his husband’s side and threw his arm around him.

"Luki, I love you," he whispered, leaning his head against Lukas', I always have. I finally have you and nothing is ever taking you away from me."

Lukas shook his head, "your career..."

Bastian scoffed, "I would give it up in a heartbeat if it meant keeping you. I'm thirty now. I only have a few years left to keep playing. I have you forever. It's no contest."

Lukas kissed Bastian with absolute abandon. He thought this all might be weird but it was all so natural. It didn't happen, how he ever intended it would but he knew unless it had been on impulse, it was improbable that it would have ever happened period. They were both too timid when it came to their feelings for the other.         

"This is a horrid mess," Lukas laughed lightly. "Does Jogi have us on a social media ban?"

Bastian raised an eyebrow at Lukas knowing he was up to no good. It was one of the things he admired about his lover. While he was always slightly more reserved in many ways, especially when it came to their careers, Lukas was more out there - especially with the fans. The only polar opposite effect was when it came to Bastian and alcohol. That Bavarian loved his beer.

"No," Bastian said hesitantly and watched carefully as Lukas grabbed his phone. "What are you doing?"

Lukas threw himself on the bed beside Bastian and put his arm around him. He raised the phone up and took a shot of Bastian looking towards the windows and him with a massive smile on his face. He knew Bastian would not be a willing participant in the photograph no matter what he did. He was determined to make the best of it. It turned out to be a really good picture. Despite the situation the pair looked happier than they were even when they won the World Cup. Even Bastian had a grin on his face that he attempted to conceal. The picture radiated love - exactly what Lukas wanted. He filtered it to a black and white image which intensified the emotion of Bastian's profile and quickly typed out his caption and hash tags.

_Live your life to the fullest with no regrets. Always keep smiling. Always enjoy life and love._

_#Aha #lovelife #smile #behappy #noregrets_

Bastian peered over Lukas' shoulder and smiled at what Lukas had posted. It was a way of Lukas telling the world to fuck off yet giving absolutely nothing away. It was typical Lukas to be so subtle.

"You're fucking adorable," Bastian said, trailing light kisses up Lukas' neck with a grin. "If you weren't so sore I would lock that door and just keep you in here."

Lukas turned to face Bastian and smirked, "I'm not sore. I don't understand what you're talking about. It's technically our honeymoon. I think we should just make the best of it."

Bastian smirked and gave a seductive chuckle. He gave Lukas _that look_ and bit his lip. "Oh yea? Mm.. I..."

Bastian started trailing his tongue along Lukas collarbone when the hotel room door opened up. Bastian growled in response. Was it really too much to ask for a few minutes alone with his husband. Bastian was surprised though when he looked up to see Lukas' agent followed by a distraught _Götzeus_.

"We need to talk, Lukas," he stated firmly. "You've been released from Arsenal."

 

* * *

 

_Yeah. You all saw that coming._

_Next chapter I will back track a bit and feature some Götzeus. This is apparently going to be bigger than I expected. Damn my need to write!_

_Next Chapter is called ‘Cannonball’ with the idea of the song of the same name in mind. It’s by Lea Michele if you want a bit of an idea of what you can expect. OR it will be the chapter after that depending how the next one shapes._

_More soon._


End file.
